


Stolen Moment

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Abby Griffin, Protective Abby Griffin, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Missing scene 4x03.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



It didn't surprise Abby that he was waiting in her quarters, sitting on the bunk with his forearms resting on his knees. He looked up through his lashes, sullen and so desperately hopeful.--so young. Abby was exhausted to the point where her muscles were rigid, but she softened, unable to help herself. 

"Oh, John," she said softly. Abby sat, folding him into her arms, and it surprised her when he didn't resist. Their bodies swayed slightly, and Abby held the back of his head, wanting to comfort, wanting to give him something solid to grasp if only for a moment. And it was only that before he was pulling away. 

"I should go."

Abby cupped his cheeks in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his cheekbones. "What you did was the right thing." His eyes darkened in a way Abby had seen before. She sighed as she pulled away and took down her hair. It was such a small, freeing sensation. John had never known simplicity like that. 

"I didn't do it for them."

"Stop," Abby said firmly. But he pushed his hands into her hair, and she felt the crush of his lips on her own. She offered no resistance when he pushed her onto her back because she wanted the absolute oblivion he offered as much as he needed it. 

"You've always known who I am, Abby."

Abby wrapped her legs around his hips. They would shuck pieces of clothing until they could fuck frantically, giving and taking what they needed from each other. There was never enough time; it seemed like every moment was borrowed or outright stolen, and Abby resented that she wouldn't be able to hold him as their skin cooled. She had always known exactly who he was. She wished he knew too.


End file.
